The Inside Man (episode)
The Inside Man is the third episode in NCIS Season 7 and also the 141th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis A political blogger who had been giving NCIS a negative press in regards to the death of a young Naval officer who had been the victim of a car accident arrives at a building site but later dies after being pushed off a bridge. The NCIS team investigate the blogger's death as well as the possibility that they might have blown the investigation into Arnett's death despite facing heat from a Metro Police Department Detective while, having returned to NCIS after being rescued while imprisoned in Africa, Ziva applies to become an NCIS Special Agent. Prologue Matt Burns (The Inside Man) sits in his car, typing something on his laptop and it then shows that he's updating his blog with Burns writing the words, "I am about to meet a source who is...". Once he's finished, he then hits the key and it's shown that the blog is automatically with Burns's full entry being "I am about to meet a source who is going to blow the story wide open". While the site updates, Burns glances at his watch. Once it's finished, Burns closes his laptop and upon placing his laptop on the passenger seat. He then gets out of the car and zips up his jacket before heading to the wall area. Suddenly, the sound of engines buzzing causes Burns to turn around and he sees various builders on the site below with one stating, "There you are. It's about time" before the builder asks his friend what took him so long and that the guy knows that he needs his coffee in the morning. "Well, next time, go yourself", the other guy says before stating that he was embarrassed to order a non-fat, extra-foamy, added shot hazelnut latte. As the first guy takes his coffee, the other guy remarks that the crew's going to be here in ten minutes before wondering if this thing is gonna be running. The guy remarks that they're two days behind and that they don't need anymore delays. Suddenly, the sound of someone hitting the ground causes the two men to spin around with both men horrified by the scene before them. It then cuts to show Burns lying on the ground, dead, having been impaled in the chest by two spikes. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five In the lab, as the monitor shows McGee and DiNozzo's arrest photos from Metro PD, Gibbs asks Abby where she found them. Abby tells him that she got it off LInX before remarking that poor Timmy looked so scared. Major Events *Ziva returns to active duty and then resigns from Mossad for good as she wants to become an NCIS agent. *NCIS Special Agent and polygraph admin Susan Grady is introduced for the first time. Cast Series Regulars Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 7 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by George Schenck Category:NCIS Episodes written by Frank Cardea Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Thomas J. Wright Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Danny Sportelli